


The Life I Lost

by Quinnzella20



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Short, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnzella20/pseuds/Quinnzella20
Summary: This is a short story of a man that is immortal and a young woman that gets captivated by his eyes.





	The Life I Lost

You got no place to hide. Your thoughts are not your own. Your body is like an object to him. Monsters have corrupted his mind. Darkness is his facade and he’ll never die. The immortal has begun the long hunt. I’m caught in his bad dream. Dawn has begun to rise, the sun is moving above the green trees. I’ve got goosebumps growing on my skin. Fire can’t burn him, the cold can’t numb him. Your bullets can’t penetrate his skin and fear can’t control him. His life has been destroyed and he can’t turn back. His dark blue eyes turn black and now you realize you're another one of his victims. My thoughts turn black and my blood becomes ice with fear. His haunting voice I hear makes me shiver. I notice lies within his eyes. Madness has kept his mind at bay. He’s strong enough to break your heart and is complicated enough to make you feel confused and puzzled. The sins will always follow him around. He will always be demented in my young mind. My heart is pure, but he has a stone-cold, dark heart, that has been damaged. His mind is locked and forgotten. From the looks of it, he doesn’t have a soul.

I’ll always have my defense up. He enjoys stirring up chaos, he loves making people go mad with fear. The day he lost her, everything fell apart. He was so consumed by anger and hatred. Nothing else mattered, except her. The fire was burning for years and kept getting bigger and bigger. When will the explosion happen? It feels like the darkness inside will ignite a supernova inside him. What can you do to put the pieces back together to make him whole again? Why must his heart be stone cold? Why does he choose to be this way? Can he really change? Why do I hate him so much? Why is he in my life? Why does he keep injecting himself into my problematic life? I wish I could wake myself up. He says we’re the same, that was basically stuck together forever. The bond we have is painful and daunting. When I see his terrifying eyes, the game has changed. Everything goes up in flames. It is destruction, mayhem, and chaos. The cities have fallen in his mind and the fire burns in his heart and his thoughts are full of sharp glass. Will we ever be the same? What am I to him? Am I important, or am I another pawn in his sick game?

I’ve had fear control me all my life. The nightmares seem so far away now, in another reality, it was real enough to touch with my soft pale skin. But now it’s just a haunting memory. It’s cut into my skin deeply that I’ll never forget it. It’s an invisible chain attached to my soul. What is this I’m feeling? Is this closure? Is this real? Or am I imagining it? He is just another monster that came for me. I’m slipping into his trap. His black eyes stare into my dark blue eyes. I see torture and demons in his mind. His past is beyond my understanding of him. I can’t feel my body, I became completely immobile. It feels like I’m falling, being pulled in by a string. I have no way to pull back. I guess monsters really do exist but not in a way I’d imagine. He smiles at me with a sly look on his face. I realize now he is truly insidious, despicable, and daunting. I’m caught in his dark eyes. He’s my nightmare, he’s the definition of pain and suffering. I touched his skin and I felt a shiver go down my spine. He’s so cold and calculating. Until I go down, I’ll fight for my survival. You can throw me down, but I’ll always get back up. Look me in the eyes and see what I’m made of.

I feel fire growing inside my soul. My blood is starting to boil and my thoughts are racing. My heart beating against my chest. I have the light inside me. I beat the darkness with my courage and sacrifice. That’s who I am, the complete opposite of you. Evil and good balance each other out, and maybe that’s why we’re different. I need light to see the way. I do see some light in you and you see some darkness in me. I feel the cool breeze now, inside my body. My death will collide with my humanity. We all have darkness in us, maybe more in others. I felt the life draining out of my body. Then the light revived me. I’ve been reborn. I’m a legend to face you. To look into your black eyes and see the truth about you. My story will never die. For eternity, I will vanquish the darkness, because that’s who I am.


End file.
